Seperated By Death
by hearts.of.hermione
Summary: Hermione tells Ron about her feeling for him after a nightmare, but does she know that dreams really can come true? Purlease R&R its my first fanfic so please be kind THIRD CHAPTER UP!
1. Dark Dreams lead us to Love

Summary. Hermione tells Ron about her feeling for him after a nightmare, but does she know that dreams really can come true? I know this chapter is reeaalllyy short and so is the second but theres more coming up so just be paitient! Purlease R&R its my first fanfic so please be kind 

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters in my fanfic, they're all owned by J.K Rowling.

* * *

Dark dreams lead us to love

"_RON!" Hermione screamed. His body lay in a heap on the ground. His face and hands were cold and his eyes were wide and blood-shot. Blood tricked down from his hair. Hermione screamed. "Harry! Ron, he's- he's," she couldn't bring herself to say it. She looked in Harry's direction. He crashed to the floor, a look of utmost surprise on his face. His wand fell to the floor with a clatter and lay beside him. Hermione screamed, but no sound came out. She looked around. She was the only one left. Everyone was gone. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, everyone. She began to weep and she looked around. Suddenly, a high pitched laughter echoed around the room. Hermione looked up, terrified. There, Voldermort began to walk closer and closer to her. She whimpered. "Please! No. No! STOP!" she screamed._

"ARGH!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Ron, Harry, Parvati and Lavender stood around her bed. Ron looked almost terrified.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked into his eyes. His face wore a look of surprise.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione whimpered. She flung her arms around his neck and began to cry. "I-I-I n-never th-th-thought. I-I'm s-sooo scared!" Hermione muttered through her tears. Ron turned to look at Harry. Harry grinned.

"Urm.. we'll leave you to it, Ron." Harry stifled his laughter and led the way out the door. Lavender shrugged at Parvati and the two of them followed. Hermione released her arms and Ron handed her a tissue.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah.. j-j-just a bad dream. That's all." Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes.

Ron smiled. He never realized she looked so pretty, even if her eyes were puffy and red. Well, he had, but he'd never been this close to her face.

"Ron… I need to tell you something," Hermione said half sounding scared.

"Go ahead."

"I-I never told you this because I was scared of what you would say. I just… never knew how you would react, but I _need_ to tell you. I've realized now. It doesn't matter how you react, I just want you to know…" Hermione looked up.

"Yes?"

"I love you and I always have."

Ron looked slightly shocked, but he tried to hide it. He smiled. He knew, sometime, he would have to tell Hermione. He had always loved her, he knew he had. He just never realized it.

"I-I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione looked up in shock.

"You- you do?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione grinned and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Ron had never felt this way before. He felt her soft lips against his cheek. Warmth sped around his body. Then it stopped. Ron opened his eyes. Hermione sat smiling at him. She looked so beautiful. Ron leant forwards and kissed her back, this time on the lips. He felt his lips collide with hers. He kissed her softly for a few seconds. He then felt his arms wrap around her body and hers around his. Ron felt so comfortable, as though he was in a dream. Eventually, they released their arms and stopped kissing.

"Ron… what are we going to say to Harry. He hasn't made any attempts to talk to a girl properly since Cho. I mean apart from me and Ginny obviously."

"I have no idea, but we have to tell him sometime."

"Let's leave it for now…"


	2. The Start of their Romance

Summary. Do I honestly need to do one of these for every chapter? anyways new chapter is up now its soo short... im really sorry ive got the next one coming up though so i should be good! Thank you sooo much to my first reviewers Lizz and Dancerrdw if that right. im glad someone likes it!

Disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters

* * *

The start of their romance

For the next few days, life seemed to have taken a definite upturn. Harry began to wonder why they weren't arguing anymore and how come _both _of them seemed to be spending so much time in the library. Luckily, the bell saved Ron from answering. However, Ron and Hermione weren't so lucky later that week.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had stayed up late to finish work and were now the last ones in the common room.

"Grr. Ok, I'm through. My brain _will_ start de-functioning if I don't stop. I'm off to bed now. See you later. You coming, Ron?" Harry muttered through a series of yawns.

"Um… yeh mate, I'll be there later, I'm just going to finish this essay on love- I mean _energy_ potions."

Hermione giggled. Harry shook his head, laughed and walked up the stairs.

"oops." Ron grinned. He grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her off her chair. She collapsed on his lap.

"Ron… how long do we have to keep this up? I want to be able to love you in the open. What use is it being a secret?" Hermione said softly.

"Not long I guess."

Hermione turned to look at him. She smiled and then leant forward to kiss him. Ron put his hands around her head. Hermione's hands slowly wrapped themselves around Ron's back. She hugged him passionately. Suddenly, someone stumbled down the stairs. Ron opened his eyes and stopped kissing Hermione. Hermione leapt back into her seat and picked up any random book and began reading it. Ron grabbed his quill then turned to look at the staircase. Harry who was in a pile on the floor slowly sat up with his mouth open.


	3. Fears for a loved one’s death

Thanks sooo much to dancerrdw, 2 reviews. much luv to you and to all my other reviewers.well, here's the 3rd chapter. i'm really sorry theyre so short, but atleast i update fast.. i hope! hope you like it.

Disclaimer. I don't own any of these character. J.K does, lucky.

* * *

Fears for a loved one's death

Harry's eyes flicked from Ron to Hermione, his eyes wide open with surprise.

"Ron-Hermione-you-together?" he choked through tears of laughter.

Ron looked at Hermione, nervously, then turned back to Harry and gave a twitchy nod, as though scared it would trigger an explosion.

Harry lips slowly formed a grin, and then he let out a roar of laughter.

Hermione's eyes instantly widened.

"Harry!" she whispered, "shhh! You'll wake everyone up!"

It took several minutes to calm him down, even though his laughter had pretty much deceased.

"Well?" Ron whispered.

Harry grinned. "I'm happy for you two."

Ron gave a nervous smile. Harry got up, and picked up one of his books, then headed up the stairs taking one last glance at them, before disappearing round the corner.

"I-I guess that wasn't too bad," Hermione said, still in a whisper.

"Yeh, I guess. You realize we're going to have to tell everyone soon. People will work it out anyway," Ron said, quietly.

Hermione nodded. She gave a small smile, and walked over to Ron. She took his hands and whispered into his ear.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what anyone thinks."

Ron grinned and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione kissed him back on the lips. Ron began to bite her lips and then slowly slip his tongue in her mouth. Then, suddenly, Hermione felt her stomach drop. Hermione quickly moved away.

"Wait. Ron, I want to ask you something."

Ron looked slightly surprised at her sudden actions but nodded.

"R-r-ron," There were tears in her eyes, "W-w-what would h-hap-pen if-if we died?" Hermione choked through her tears.

Ron looked nervously into her eyes.

"We-we won't die, Hermione. We won't. We'll defeat V-v-voldermort and _he'll _die," Ron answered though he wasn't completely convinced himself.

"But, Ron, w-what if-if my dream-"

"No, Hermione," Ron interjected, "It was just a _dream_, remember?"

Hermione have a small nod, and Ron handed her a tissue and kissed her on the forehead. Then placing his forehead against hers he whispered, "Hermione, just remember this much. I love you." Ron kissed her again and got up from the chair. He walked her towards the stairs and smiled. "Go to bed. Relax. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Hermione watched him walk up the stairs. Her eyes steadily filled with tears for every second she watched his flaming red hair move further up and disappear round the corner. She slumped against the wall and slid down it, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Then she began to cry, hugging her knees to her chest. She then suddenly screamed, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, VOLDERMORT! I HATE YOOOU!" Then she continued to cry in the darkness.


End file.
